


Not Another Teen Wolf Adventure

by StarSlashedHeroine



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:25:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1958391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSlashedHeroine/pseuds/StarSlashedHeroine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a Choose your own adventure with TW characters. Its up to you where it goes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Another Teen Wolf Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Notes- Ok Random Idea. I want to do a “choose your own adventure” story. I don’t know why but it’s an urge. So I will take the post popular option from the first 5 comments per chapter. And let’s see if this works. Don’t worry I’m going to keep my other stories up but have to go where my mind wants. 
> 
> Alternate Supernatural AU non canon  
> Mainly Derek and Isaac as lead characters.
> 
> I don’t own Teen Wolf this is strictly for fun. Parts of me seriously wish I did though.

**Chapter One** \- Party

Derek walks into his loft and suppressed the growl. It had been nearly two years since he had been in Beacon Hills and he had actually sublet the loft to Stiles, Scott, and Isaac. So the fact that three college age boys were having a party on a Saturday night shouldn’t have been surprising. But he remembers the last time they had a party at the loft, they trashed it.

He moves through the crowd, clutching his black duffle bag tightly. The smell of hormones assaulting his nose. He had always told the boys he would be back and talked to Isaac last week. The only one he kept in constant contact with aside from Eric, Boyd and his sisters. Derek’s stops briefly in front of the stairs and looks back around. He had caught some familiar scents but was determined to get his bag up to his room.

A girl starts to grind up on him and raises his eyebrow at her and she shyly backs away. Derek lets out the breath he had been holding. A pair of slender fingers come around and press down firmly into his shoulders. Derek closes his eyes letting the scent wash over him with a smirk.

_\---Choice stop 1--- Who is touching all up on D? You can pick from any TW character…think romantic interest with this one. I know who I would pick :D ~coughs~ Stiles ~coughs~_

Isaac steps back inside from the little alcove outside the massive window and smiles. He heads over to Erica as she is getting a drink. She gives him a soft smile.

“Hey Erica, glad you could make it.”

“Spring break baby like I would miss the Bat’s party. Yours and Scott’s too.” She brings the drink to her red lips.

“Yeah yeah we all know Stiles is your favorite.”

“Yeah well don’t worry Curls we all love you…I mean who couldn’t.” She hands him a drink reaching up and squeezing his cheek then slapping it slightly before sashaying out onto the “dance” floor.

Isaac smirks shaking his head. He catches a scent and lets his eyes trail over to the door. He looks along the floor seeing Derek in the crowd. His breath catches at the irritated look on his face but when he starts moving towards the stairs Isaac breathes out a sigh of relief. He figures he’ll talk to Derek later he needs to mingle.

There are college peers everywhere as well as some off duty Deputies and some interns from the vet clinic. Isaac could smell most of the different magikal creatures in the mix but the scent of sweat, alcohol, and arousal was enough to drown out a couple scents…like Banshee. But he knew Lydia came. She showed up with Allison, Kira, and Danny.

Isaac moves over to the computer rigged up to the sound system, something Stiles and Danny set up at the beginning of the night to keep music going all night without a DJ. He checks the playlist while sipping his drink. He cleverly changes the order before moving back glancing around for Stiles but couldn’t find him. He feels a slight pride well up inside about getting away with changing the playlist.

He moves back standing next to the window setting his now empty cup down on the sill. It had been a good past couple months no real magical big bads just a few rogues, so the guys felt it was safe that they had a party. Thought Isaac remembers back to high school when any and almost every party ended up with someone dying or people getting hurt. Isaac metaphorically crosses his fingers that tonight doesn’t end that way.

“Here.” Isaac snaps his head up smiling looking down at the drink being handed to him.

“Thanks…” Isaac takes the drink his flirting eyes going strong.

_\---Choice stop 2--- Who handed Isaac a drink?---Any TW Character…think romantic interest with this one._

**Author's Note:**

> Slow start I know but once we get this going I think it can get pretty interesting.


End file.
